


World For Two

by Smokeycut



Category: Legion of Superheroes
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: The ways that Ayla and Salu see each other. Drabble.





	World For Two

Ayla was like the stars, in Salu's eyes. Shining brighter every day. When she stretched out in bed, her arms reaching high and muscles straining, she was blinding.

Salu was like the forest, Ayla thought. Ethereal, ever growing, all encompassing. When she wrapped her limbs around Ayla from behind, it was as though she was taking root.

Be it on Earth, or Imsk or Winrath, each shared gaze shut out the world around them. Each touch closed them off from anyone else in the room. Each kiss gave them their own instant of isolation. Just one world for two girls.


End file.
